explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Once Upon a Planet
' |image= |series= |production=22017 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Chuck Menville Len Janson |director=Hal Sutherland |imdbref=tt0832417 |guests= |previous_production=(Compendium) The Ambergris Element (Memory Alpha) The Eye of the Beholder |next_production=(Compendium) The Terratin Incident (Memory Alpha) Bem |episode=TAS S01E09 |airdate=3 November 1973 |previous_release=The Magicks of Megas-Tu |next_release=Mudd's Passion |story_date(s)=5591.2 (2269) |previous_story=The Magicks of Megas-Tu |next_story=Mudd's Passion }} Summary The Enterprise crew revisits a fondly remembered "amusement park" planet, hoping for some rest and relaxation. The crew discover the planet's Keeper, who had overseen the operations of the facility, is now dead and the untended machinery is constructing dangerous images from the crew members' thoughts. Lt. Uhura is captured by the planet's master computer, who in the wake of the Keeper's death, resents being made to serve others and also seeks to "liberate" the Enterprise from what it perceives as slavery. To this end, it takes control of the Enterprise computer and starts manipulating the ship's systems. After a number of unpleasant adventures and narrow escapes, Captain Kirk succeeds in interviewing the angry computer. He convinces it that its best course is to resume business as usual, as it will be rewarded with social contact by the many guests attracted by the planet's facilities and can, in time, learn everything it could possibly want to without even being put to the inconvenience of leaving its home planet. Errors and Explanations Internet Movie Database Character error # Spock says the Queen of Hearts appears in Lewis Carroll's Through the Looking Glass. She actually appears in Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. A number of adaptations combine elements from both stories. Continuity # There are a number of changed premises between Shore Leave and this animated sequel. In "Shore Leave" the Keeper was not the last of his race, he only mentioned that he didn't think the crew was ready to meet the others. The planet was not made for outside space travelers but for the Keeper's race to use. The Keeper could have outlived the other members of his race. Nit Central # Chris Thomas on Saturday, September 11, 1999 - 10:35 pm: The Shore Leave computer can read people's thoughts in an instant - note how it instantly knows when Uhura plans sabotage and grabs her arm before she can switch it off. So when Kirk, Spock and Sulu are planning their charade of making it look like Spock is ill so the machines will come and fix him, surely the computer would be able to read their thoughts and know what they're up to? Perhaps it only interpreted Uhura's body language. (Either that or the men were able to mask their thoughts - perhaps with help from Spock). # Benn (Benn) on Sunday, January 07, 2007 - 3:34 pm: Just exactly how could the Shore Leave planet install a new computer on the Enterprise? Transporter technology? But then, surely the crew would have noted that a transporter was being used to beam something aboard. The transporter beam could have been masked in some way. # How is it the Shore Leave planet never searched the Enterprise's memory banks to learn the ship was created by humans and therefore not their Master? Perhaps the Shore Leave computer isn't capable of directly linking with another computer. # Somehow, I don't think Sulu and McCoy's idea of shore leave would entail Alice, the White Rabbit and that two-headed dragon. Anything's possible! # mike powers on Sunday, March 30, 2008 - 6:59 pm: How come such an advanced race as the Keeper is clearly from has absolutely no protocols in place with his own civilization in the event of his death? Any such protocols would have been rendered useless if the other members of the Keeper's race died before him. # Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Thursday, January 07, 2010 - 12:52 am: McCoy says he was killed by a knight in shining armor, even though it was the black knight that killed him. Even black armour can shine if you polish it enough! Category:Episodes Category:The Animated Series